To Fight A Flame
by Muffintops3
Summary: the Galactic bounty hunter Samus Araan is at a crossroads. Snake and Ike are acting like idiots. So she has two options Break one of their hearts and leave their friendship damaged forever or leave The romantic tension to settle letting it go away with time. Why are boys so e finds out girls aren't much easier having to help Zelda with her recent breakup with Link
1. prolouge

**delivering one last kick to the sand bag I looked other fighter were doing mostly the same thing using different abilities on a sandbag.I left the training room and went to the dorms I found my roommate,Zelda,at the coffee table in her usual position tea in hand,ready to tear apart her latest piece of lit."What ya got today Zel?" I asked trying to make some small talk.**

 **"** **A book on Egyptology fascinating stuff Wanna look?" She replied quickly and enthusiastically barely looking up from the thick she could read those things I would Never know but she seemed to like it."Maybe later" I responded I pulled jeans and a turtleneck out of my dresser and headed to the after a cold shower did my muscles relax.I slipped into my new clothes and came the counter was a bowl of fruit.I picked up an apple and a sweet tea from the fridge and sat next to Zelda.I popped in my earbuds and started listening to some songs** ** _Radioactive,and,Ready Aim Fire._** **Just to name a a few minuites in my phone rumbled.I rolled my eyes and looked at my text messages.I got up quickly "I gotta go Zelda!" I said Quickly**

 **"** **What happened"she asked**

 **I turned to her and while putting my jacket on responded "Ike and Snake got arrested"**

 **And I left my awestruck roomie with that shocker.**


	2. Chapter 1

walked into the small police station and knocked on the plastic separating me and the only officer left for the night

"Yes Miss Aran?"The officer asked clearly annoyed not to mention tired. "Yeah My Friends sent me a text saying they needed to be picked up from…" I waved my hands around not wanting to say the last word He left and pretty soon I heard yelling in the hallway next to the small station "I can walk by myself Let my arm Go!"Ike's voice came echoing down right after that snake shouted

"Dude I'M NOT CRIPPLED LET ME WALK!"The officer handed me a bulging bag and Ike's sword "Give them these when they get back to smash Mansion and thank you for coming so quickly" he said the last part quieter and I laughed He was right of course Snake and Ike were unbearable drunk.

"Come on guys."I said waving them grumbled a lot but followed me to my sports was about to say shotgun when I held up a finger and said "You're both riding in the back."More grumbling but eventually we made it back to the mansion. "What were you guys doing!?"I demanded angry and confused. "My days are hard enough without having to bail you two out of jail!" They both gulped and got out of the car I threw their stuff at them and stomped chased after me following me as far as the beginning of the Girls corridor at that point I whirled around and snapped "What Ike!"

"Look I'm sorry that this wasn't the highlight off your week..."

"Got that right"I mumbled

He ignored that continued "But you have to believe that our last intent was to ruin your day off.

"Whatever your out it's over with" I sighed and walked into my dorm

"PEACH!" I fell backwards and the princess of the Mushroom kingdom kingdom smiled brightly and asked enthusiastically "Startled? sorry." Then she pulled me inside "You almost missed tea!" she exclaimed I couldn't tell that she was excited that I was on time or mad that I was almost late ."Okay wait for me to get into my tea clothes… okay?" I grabbed the three Articles of clothing and went to the bathroom to change.


	3. Chapter 2

"Now that you're here and in proper clothes we can start"Peach said as she poured tea into the smallest tea cups _I_ have ever seen there was a knock on the door "excuse me" I said _before_ I got up.I would not make that mistake again.I left the table straightened my tank top and opened our door. "Snake?"

I stared for a second Then I realized what I was wearing and apparently I wasn't the only one.I blushed "Umm...You wanna join us for tea?"I mumbled

"Depends" He he peeked behind me "Is Peach going to make _me_ change clothes?"I giggled "I think you're safe" Sweeping an arm into the room he walked and I swear to god none of them could stop Zelda and Peach I was expecting it but for Snake it was there was another knock "excuse me" I fake sighed honestly I really needed break from this tea partyI could feel all 3 of them smiling death into my back.I cracked the door open and sighed "Thank God someone sane".I stepped out to greet smirked and said "come on" pulling me along with. I laughed and followed.

pretty soon we were outside the mall down the street from the mansion

"Ummm….Ike where are we going?"

He responded quickly "where to you wanna go?"

Honestly I was shocked was this a date?I wasn't thinking clearly so I just said "Anywhere that doesn't serve tea"

"Bar it is" Ike responded again pulling me behind passed shops and a couple shops and book stores before we got to some bar in the far corner of the walked in and it was almost empty except the barkeep and another I think it was.

"Ummm Ike I need to make a call"I told

"I'll get a table" I nodded and after hearing the phone rang 3 times I remembered their phones during tea time.I sighed and went the last thing I remember is Ike and I ordering a couple shots shots too many of tequila.

But strangely I still woke in my own bed … with Ike crashed on a chair and Snake out cold on the couch on the happened last night!?


	4. Chapter 3

I dragged myself out of bed and took my tracksuit out of the dresser.I took a short shower.I pulled on my black track suit and, put my MP3 player in my pocket.I plugged in my earbuds and pulled on some sneakers. I did that and snuck out the door.I popped in my earplugs and my ear candy started to play I headed down to the track and when I got there I breathed a sigh of alone.I started to jogand built up speed to a was only then did I realize I'd Forgotten my water I ran into someone

"Watch out!" I yelled but I was too late He crashed into me and we fell to the ground With an unflattering thud.I got up and brushed myself off "You Okay?" I asked I asked Captain Falcon who was now brushing himself off. "Of course!" He answered "Are _you_ alright?"

"Said the man run over by a girl" I teased starting to jog away from the track and when I heard him chasing me I looked behind me.I stopped and waited a second for him to catch up. "Havin fun back there?" I shouted back

"Ha Ha Ha"he mock laughed he finally caught up we started talking

"Oh happy birthday by the way" He said knowing I hated my birthday.

"Oh me my birthday is just another year I've survived not for peach she always manages to make each party bigger than the last one" Then I stopped "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked coyly

"You know I hate my birthday and everything that comes with know I hate it too much to forget it so why say 'happy' birthday when you know I can barely make it through the ordeal"

Then he handed me a small bottle of whiskey and a small card

"That's why happy birthday Sammie." and with that he jogged off.I headed back up to the room to make breakfast.I headed down the hall careful not to wake anyone still I could walk in,though,there was a vase of flowers.I took them inside and put them on the table.I picked up the note and here's what it said:

 _Sorry for last night Although it doesn't look like you were too hungover anyway I just wanted to say sorry and Happy Birthday so I figured tacky? -_

 _Ike_

I was sweet but he didn't have to apologize It was me who drank those shots.I dialed number and grabbed some eggs from the fridge he picked up and Said "Hello?"

"okay how many times should I say thank you?!"

"not once. I take it you got them?"

"Yes I got them and while I've never really had a thing for flowers they really are beautiful,thank you"

"Ah Ah Ah It's your birthday you do not thank me for anything."He scolded

"Sorry daddy" I teased and He laughed

"all is Zelda up?" he asked

"No" I sighed I put the eggs away and sat at the table to talk

"We were not the only ones to stay up late only difference is that they were drinking tea."By the way I am required to bring a guest to tea today would you mind coming?

"Course not."

"Thanks uh talk to you later bye"

"Bye"He said happily.

I went to the bathroom pulling an unusually perky outfit with me.I slipped out of my track suit washed up and started getting dressed.I put on a knee length black flippy skirt white tank top and pumps also white

Then there was a knock and zelda sat up so fast she hit her head on one of the bed posts."I'll get it" she droned out drowsily.

"Don't bother Zelda" I called from the bathroom I put on some lip gloss on for the first time in forever and went to get the door.I opened the door with a smile

"Hi Snake"

"Hi Samus...Wow you look amazing"

"Well thank you wanna come in?"I asked

"Sure" He replied

"You wanna drink?"I asked again walking to the cupboard

"I was actually wondering if I could maybe take you to breakfast. Interested?"

"Sure." I replied and off we went.


	5. Chapter

"So where are you taking me?" I asked Snake

"There's a cafe down the street that I thought you'd like"So we went into this kind cozy little cafe and almost immediately were 's smile was almost unnatural as we ordered.I wasn't very hungry so all I had was a small coffee and a

blueberry we ordered he looked at me strangely

"Your stomach shrink or somthin?"

I took a sip of my coffee and responded

"No just not that hungry"

The waiter came back to the table put our plates down and placed the bill on the table.I reached for my purse but Snake stopped me.

"Allow me birthday girl"

I got that from Captain Falcon didn't he?I sighed and dropped my purse to my enjoyed our little meal in mostly silence pausing every so often to comment on the recurring items that were appearing in brawl or how the weather left the cafe and walked back to the mansion.I tried awkwardly to start a conversation

"So… thank you for treating me to breakfast"

He nodded and said "No problem"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my dorm.

"Good bye snake."I mumbled closing the door behind me.

"Samus Thank God!" Zelda cried out pulling me to the coffee table she sat me down and pointed to the flowers Ike gave me and Asked "who are those from?!"

"Ike" I responded automatically She gasped and and told me something she apparently thought as earth shattering… and apparently it continued

"Ike's never given any girl flowers EVER."

The doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and I called out "Zelda someone's here for you"

I was slightly annoyed with the guy at the stood in the door frame wringing his hands.

"Link what the hell are you doing here?!" She shouted

"I needed to talk to you but you wouldn't pick up"

Well that's probobly because when I looked at caller I.D I saw your name and thought of the one name you have with me anymore Ba…" that was as far as she got before I covered her mouth.I called Link a couple choice names zelda would have approved of (After she left of course) and he hit the sat on her bed tears stinging was everything she had tried to call him and had been dating for about a month and they had seemd like the perfect couple until she caught Link cheating on had tried everything every stupid excusein the book,but she didn't get the triforce of Wisdom for being was trying as hard as she could to be strong but a girl like her can only take so looked like I had some work to do.

"Goddesses I'm such an Idiot"she sobbed and I sat down next to her "Zel stop it you're not an idiot the guy that cheated on you is"

"If I had just thought None of this would have happened!"She cried louder this was going to take a while

 **Author's Note** _to the readers This heartfelt message.I NEED reviews that I am not getting are greatly needed to improve my non-existent reviews also tell me what you would like to see in my please hear me out?I have a Question for all who dared to this point I was planning on doing this all from Samus's POV but my sister pointed out that you guys might like a variation so my question is:Would you like to see a chapter from Ike snake or zelda's point of veiw?Please Please._


End file.
